The Daughter of Hera Percy Jackson fanfic
by PenelopeRosewood
Summary: Katherine Elizabeth Newton's world changed when the creatures came. They tried to kill her, killed her dad and brother. Now she's whisked off to a camp called Half Blood Camp, where children of her age fight for survival. What's more, she realises the powerful goddess Hera's her mother. How is that even possible? Not forgetting a charming young man called Will…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series but the entire plot mine~~~ J

The daughter of Hera

Prologue: 

Katherine Elizabeth Newton's world changed when the creatures came. They tried to kill her, killed her dad and brother. Now she's whisked off to a camp called Half Blood Camp, where children of her age fight for survival. What's more, she realises the powerful goddess Hera's her mother. How is that even possible? Not forgetting a charming young man called Will…

Author's note:

Like it? Dislike it? Feel free to comment and review if you haven't yet done so. In case you're wondering: WTH? Can Hera even have children? Or maybe you're thinking: This is crap… WAIT! It's not what you all think. I'll explain everything in the next few chapters so do be a little patient…

~~Thanks for your support~~

PenelopeRosewood


	2. Chapter 2: I meet a mutant bull

Chapter 1: I meet a mutant bull

I wake up.

The sun shining on my face. My Glee poster hanging on the wall. Sneakers thrown onto the ground.

Everything was normal.

So why was there a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Probably because of the sushi I ate yesterday, I reasoned.

True, the sushi at Istaki was horrible. It tasted more like rubber mixed in salt than the real sushi. The only reasoned I had to choke it down was because the owner of that shop were close friends of my dad.

Almost everybody was a close friend of my dad.

Business partners, at least.

Well, being the world's fourth richest man on earth, it's really not a big surprise everyone wants to be friend with my dad.

Ah, by now you might have realised I was only saying "my dad", "my dad" like a broken record.

Never "my mum" or "my parents".

That was one sore topic.

So sore that even dad himself didn't want to share it with me.

So every time I tried to probe, he would just say, "She left three months after you were born," or something around that line.

Then, if I try to dig further, he would start raising his voice, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

You get the idea; mum was a very risky topic.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I know something's wrong.

Everything's too silent.

Too quiet.

"Dad?" I called out.

Could it be that he left for work? Sometimes he does go back to his office for work, I reminded myself, trying to suppress the fear in my heart.

I stopped right in front of the kitchen.

Not because I wanted to make breakfast.

Not because I wanted to get myself my usual cereal with orange juice.

But because I saw the body.

Ripped apart. Blood gushing out from its chest wound. Mouth frothing. Eyes glazed over.

The body of my father.

"NOOOO!" I screamed and rushed forward, shaking him vigorously.

I didn't care if the person who had killed him were to kill me. I didn't care if I would be soon lying in my own puddle of blood.

All I cared was that my dad- my only dad- was dead.

What the hell just happened?

Who was so smart enough to break into my father's top securities and leave him dead?

Who? Who? Who?

I watched as my own tiny tears fell into the crimson puddle and saw it dissolve into the bloody mess.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

At first I thought the dripping sound was from my tears.

Then I heard the uneven breathing.

The low, slow panting.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Every muscle in my body froze. Someone was behind me.

Slowly, I turned.

Five steps away from me was the grotesque figure. Slimy stuff dribble from its nostrils (do you even call those two big holes nostrils?!) Mucus, I gagged. Disgusting.

But what was worst was the blood. Blood dribbling from its teeth—or fangs, considering the fact that they were so long and yellowed.

For a moment, I was thankful I had not had my breakfast yet.

But what the hell was that creature?

A mutated bull, most probably. Stupid mutated bull that killed my father. and it even left my father's blood on those horrible fangs of his.

All of a sudden, I wasn't that scared anymore.

This stupid creature took away the only living kin I had on this planet. And I was going to make it pay. Who cares if I die, anyway? I don't have anyone to live for after all.

I did the craziest thing in my life.

I threw a chopping board knife at it.

Maybe my idea was so crazy that it wasn't a surprise when the chopping knife was swatted away.

Thud.

It wedged himself into the branded fridge from Paris. Opps… there goes half a million…

The creature started panting. Or maybe he was just trying to tell me "you make a nice meal". Either way, I was dead meat.

So I did the common thing any girl my age would have did.

I ran.

Screaming.

As I burst through the front gate of my mansion, I heard the hard pounding.

I turned back.

Wrong move.

With a flying leapt, the creature practically flew into the air and landed on the grass beside me, eyes' filled with menace.

"Get away, you pile of stinky cow dung!" I spat at it, hoping it would miraculously leave me alone?

Is this the hunger games? The one where I have to kill some mutated creature to get home? Nah. I don't even remember myself being called up as a tribute.

Another low growl.

I think this one meant, "You are so dead,"

Something along that line.

"Help! Somebody help!" I started screaming, forcing my legs to move to the side of the road.

There was nobody there. Nothing.

Just the bushy trees and maybe a few squirrels. I doubted they could do much accept be the appetizer of bull boy.

Then, WHAM!

I felt myself being thrown off, landing a few metres away, and head down on the muddy grass.

EKK! I could taste the chalky, bland stuff choking down my lungs.

Was this where I die?

Or was I already dead?

That was when I heard the clink.

Arms trembling, I pushed myself up to the ground.

A boy, I saw. Blonde hair. His arms were waving wildly. Something glimmered in the air.

A knife. A golden knife.

My vision started blurring. I tried to call out to him. To ask him to run. Run before he ends up dead like my father.

Father, I thought, stars dancing before me.

Father, hang on… I'm coming, I smiled, the effort painful and slow.

The last thing I remembered was golden dust showering all over me.

Then it was darkness.

So what do you guys think? Comment and review please.

Any ideas you have? Any criticism? Feel free to leave your comment or message me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Btw, do check out my other Batman- Catwoman fanfic if you haven't. (Those who love Batman)

Thanks for supporting and see ya' J

PenelopeRosewood


	3. Chapter 3

The Daughter of Hera: Chapter 2: Camp Half Blood

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was darkness. At first I thought I was dead.

Where were the angels? Or was I in hell?

Just thinking about that sent shivers down my spine.

Then someone cleared their throat. I jumped ten feet into the air.

As soon as it had happened, there was a scraping sound heard. Chair, I thought numbly.

"So you're finally awake," a husky male voice floated across the room.

It was him. The guy who appeared in front of me.

"Where- where am I?" I choked out as the memories of the previous day- or was it more than a day?- started to come back.

"Camp Half Blood,"

"What? Are you talking about Harry Potter and the half blood prince?" Then I mentally slapped myself. Stupid me! Now this guy thinks that I'm a crazy weirdo.

Instead he smiled. It was quite cute, actually. To see those dimples of his. I wish I had dimples. Too bad I was not like those cheerleaders from my school, with a perfect hourglass figure and everything.

I pursed my lips, frowning.

"You read Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Duh!" I rolled my eye for exaggerated. Who doesn't read Harry Potter? It was so popular.

"I don't," he stated, as if reading my thoughts.

"I can loan it to you," I offered, before the words registered in my mind.

Did I just offer a stranger my precious collection of Harry Potter series that I couldn't even bear to loan my closest friends?

"I accept that," he smirked. But then his face turned serious.

"Tell me what you remember yesterday," he stated.

"What yesterday?" I retorted, playing dumb.

He sighed, "I know that you're lying. It would be better for both of us to tell the truth,"

I narrowed my eyes. Then something crossed my mind.

"My father! You have to tell me what happened to him!"

"So you do remember," he mused aloud.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't forget seeing their own father attacked by some-mad bull," I spat out.

He winced.

"A minosaur,"

So the creature did have a name. An extinct bull maybe?

"I better explain," he interjected, seeing my confused yet furious look.

He took in a deep breath, "Okay. The Greek gods do exist,"

"What?!" my mouth fell open before I started laughing.

"It's true," the guy hissed, darting a nervous look at outside. By now it was quite bright so I was guessing it was already day.

"If the gods exist, pigs can fly," I waved my hand drastically.

Immediately, thunder roared from about and the whole room was illuminated with bright light.

I jumped. "Woah! What the hell was that?" I asked, arms akimbo.

Could it be true? Was that Zeus? I shook my head.

"I hope you believe me now," the guy stated, "My name's William. Will for short. I'm a son of Hades,"

My jaw fell open. I wanted to retort but a warning bell in my head was telling me it was a bad idea.

"So? What is this place I'm slat? A hostel?" I enquired carefully.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Nope. It's a camp for half bloods to train. The minosaur you met. There are others out there much worst and deadly,"

A shiver went down my neck.

"So why an I here? Because I witness a Mino- Min- Urghh! The creature?" I gave up trying to pronounce it's name.

"A minosaur. And no, you're here backside your a half blood,"

"What?"

"One of your parents. I'm guessing your mum," Will watched my eyes narrow at the motion of the woman who left me when I was still a baby, "is a god,"

I stared at him like he was some alien. Then everything seemed to click in place. My mum, leaving me. My father raising me alone.

"So.. You haven't told me what happened to my dad... Is he... Is he dead?" I whispered.

A curt nod was the answer.

"Look Katherine, I'm sor-" Will started.

I cut him off. "I don't want your pity. Just... Just don't," I growled, holding back the tears.

Don't cry, Kat.

Don't cry.

If dad was alive, he would want me to move on. Yes. That was what he would want me to do. And I'll honour him by doing just that.

Will watched me cautiously as I rearranged my features.

"So tell me, which god is my mum? Artemis?" I suggested, calming down a little. Hey! Maybe having a god for a parent is quite cool. I hope.

"Cuse' me? Artemis's a maiden. Don't let her hear that..." Will warned.

"Hello? I failed history," I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Maybe it's Athena or Aphrodite... You'll find out at night if they were to claim you,"

"If?"

"Well.. The gods should... After Percy made a pact with them but there are still some forgetful ones out there so you might have to wait for a week sometimes,"

My mind was going to explode, processing all these new information.

I sighed. Let's keep my fingers crossed that whatever god my parent is, she would claim me soon.

I couldn't believe it. For dinner, we had to throw good into some scared fire as "offerings" for the gods.

Do they even eat?

Nonetheless, I did as I was told and scraped off a huge chunk of beef.

"Pray," Will offered. He was just like my personal tour guide, bringing me around the camp to introduce the others.

Pray? Em... Dear godly parent- whoever you are- let dad rest in peace. I smiled to myself when I inhaled the pleasant fragrance. Did that mean my message got through?

Another sigh.

Slowly, I made my way towards Will. Chiron, the camp director (or rather- the talking horse) had kindly allowed me to seat with Will. I was supposed to sit with a group of "Hermes people" but Chiron let me off, satin that I needed some space to recover form my trauma.

"Why don't you have any friends? Do you always seat alone?" I questioned Will. Everyone else seemed to have at Keats one partner with them. The Hermes table was so packed that there were campers seated on the ground.

His face hardened. Opps. Wrong topic.

"Hades is still not very welcomed into the group," his voice lacked of any emotion.

"But those people you introduced me were practically listening to your every single command!"

"That's cause if they don't, I might blow them into dust any time," he said it so simply, as though he did that everyday.

This guy's scary, I thought to myself.

Then it was time for the claiming process.

It happened while I was roasting marshmallows.

Funny right?

All of a sudden there was this warm fuzzy feeling throughout my whole body and everybody tarted exclaiming at once.

Then everything fell silent.

"It cannot be!" Chiron- the director broke the silence.

Chaos reigned.

Everyone started scrambling around madly. Some towards me some away from me. The whole place crackled with murmurs.

What just happened? Was I claimed? Was this a routine they had to perform for a claimed half blood?

"Silence!" Chiron's deep voice rang out authoritatively.

He got down on his knees. Or his hooves.

Everyone followed suit.

What the hell?!

His next words explained why everyone had been so "excited" and disbelieving.

"All hail the daughter of marriage and birth, Hera,"

Although I had failed history, I knew this one thing. Hera never, ever, has any children.

So what had just happened?

Is it good? Bad? Comments please :D

Thank you to all who have waited patiently for me to do so. Imaginary hugs for those who did.

:) Ideas would be nice (:

That's all from me now so, bye~~

Song of the day: On the floor~~~ I just love that song! 3

PenelopeRosewood ^^


End file.
